Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu: Episode List
1- "Kirumin . Fouze , Shichatta !?" ("We Kiruminphosed!?") (キルミン・フォーゼ、しちゃった!?) Airdate: October 5, 2009 2- "Watashi ga Inu-tte ...... Honto !?" ("Is It True... That I'm A Dog!?") (わたしがイヌって……ホント!?) Airdate: October 12, 2009 3- "Noraneki no Aisarete !?" ("Being Loved By A Stray Cat!?") (ノラネコに恋されて!?) Airdate: October 19, 2009 4- "Daredemo Henshin , Dekinai no !?" ("No One Can Tranformed!?") (誰でも変身、できないの!?) Airdate: October 26, 2009 5- "Tsuiseki ! Maro-chan wo oe !?" ("Pursuit! Chase Maro-chan!?") ("追跡！まろちゃんを探せ!?") Airdate: November 2, 2009 6- "Ai no Kyuupiddo Sakusen !?" ("Cupid Strategy!?") (恋のキューピッド作戦!?) Airdate: November 9, 2009 7- "Kami Hama Touge de Zou wo Mita !?" ("Pass on the beach saw the elephant god?") (神浜峠でゾウを見た!?) Airdate: November 16, 2009 8- "Gakuen Nanafushigi wo Abake !?" ("Revealing the Seven Wonders of the school?") (学園七不思議を暴け!?) Airdate: November 23, 2009 9- "Yaneura no Shiroi Kyoufu !?" ("Spellbound in the Attic?") (屋根裏の白い恐怖!?) Airdate: November 30, 2009 10- "Monmon Monkii Panikku !?" ("Mon Mon Monkey Panic!") (もんもんモンキーパニック!?) Airdate: December 7, 2009 11- "Kurayami de Dokidoki Dokkiri !?" ("Endless pounding thumps in the dark?") (暗闇でドキドキどっきり!?) Airdate: December 14, 2009 12- "Rakkii Sain no Nazo wo Toke !?" ("Rakkisain Solve the mystery!") (ラッキーサインの謎を解け!?) Airdate: December 21, 2009 13- "Isoge ! Kirumin . Resukyuu !?" ("Hurry up! Kirumin rescue!") (急げ！キルミン・レスキュー!?) Airdate: January 4, 2010 14- "Shirei ! Mama no Shukudai wo Kuria Seyo !?" ("Directive? Homework. Clear mom?") (指令！ママの宿題をクリアせよ!?) Airdate: January 11, 2010 15- "Kie ta Gureusu wo Sagashi Dase !?" ("Where has grace gone?") (消えたグレースを探しだせ!?) Airdate: January 18, 2010 16- "Niwatori no Kimochi , Kokekokkou !?" ("Feeling chicken, cock-a-doodle-doo!") (ニワトリのキモチ、コケコッコー!?) Airdate: January 25, 2010 17- "Sennyuu ! Niwa Niha Wani ga Nihiki Iru !?" ("Infiltration! Alligators have two dogs in the yard?") (潜入！庭にはワニが二匹いる!?) Airdate: February 1, 2010 18- "Kaitou Byuutei . Batto Sanjou !?" ("Beauty Bat calling on Thief!") (怪盗ビューティ・バット参上!?) Airdate: February 8, 2010 19- "Kagayake ! Nioi ha Nanairo ni !?" ("Shine! The seven colors smell?") (輝け！匂いは七色に!?) Airdate: February 15, 2010 20- "Koisuru Usagi to Kyuuketsuki !?" ("Love vampire rabbits?") (恋するウサギと吸血鬼!?) Airdate: February 2, 2010 21- "Yukemuri no Mukou ni Neko Mata no Kage !?" ("Beyond the shadow of the demon cat?") (湯煙の向こうに猫又の影!?) Airdate: March 1, 2010 22- "Araiguma Gayatte Kita !?" ("Raccoon has come!") (アライグマがやって来た!?) Airdate: March 8, 2010 23- "Rabu Rabu Okame Inko no Angou !?" ("Raburabuokameinko encryption?") (ラブラブオカメインコの暗号!?) Airdate: March 15, 2010 24- "Mamore ! Fureaino Hitsugi !?"("Protect it! Hitsugi of Friendship?") (守れ！ふれあいのヒツギ!?) Airdate: March 22, 2010 25- "Susume ! Kirumin UFO Tankentai !?" ("Advance! UFO Kirumin expedition?") (進め！キルミンUFO探検隊!?) Airdate: March 29, 2010 26- "Uchuu Tantei Kirumin Zuu !?" ("Kiruminzu Space Detective!") (宇宙探偵キルミンずぅ!?) Airdate: April 5, 2010 27- "Neko no Namida Nigo Youjin !?" ("Beware of the cat cry?") (ネコの涙にご用心!?) Airdate: April 12, 2010 28- "Sutoppu ! Rouringu Tamago , Kamon !?" ("Stop! Egg rolling, c'mon!") (ストップ！ローリングタマゴ、カモン!?) Airdate: April 19, 2010 29- "Hana da ! Dango da ! Anyamaru Tantei Shi !?" ("The flower! It dango! Ah Nya whole history detective!") (花だ！ダンゴだ！あにゃまる探偵史!?) Airdate: April 26, 2010 30- "Moppu Shishou to Kiiroi Aitsu !?" ("Yellow fellow teacher and mops?") (モップ師匠と黄色いアイツ!?) Airdate: May 03, 2010 31- "Shirokuro Yama da yo ! Panda da yo !?" ("I'm white large crowd! I Panda?") (白黒山だよ！パンダだよ!?) Airdate: May 10, 2010 32- "Hane Batake ! Tamao no Hou Yuru Omoi !?" ("Habatake! Moe thoght Tamao loose?") (羽ばたけ！タマオの萌ゆる想い!?) Airdate: May 17, 2010 33- "Toku dane ! Suimen ni shizumu kuroi yatsu !?" ("Scoop! Black guys sink into the water?") (特ダネ！水面に沈む黒いヤツ!?) Airdate: May 24, 2010 34- "Ookami Nante Kowaku Nai !?" ("I'm afraid of wolves?") (オオカミなんて怖くない!?) Airdate: May 31, 2010 35- "Daburu Deo Makase ! Haguhaguriidaa !?" ("Let us double! Haguhagurida?") (ダブルでお任せ！ハグハグリーダー!?) Airdate: June 7, 2010 36- "Zou mo bikkuri ! doukutsu noo takara da zou !?" ("Elephant surprise! I treasure cave elephants?) (ゾウもビックリ！洞窟のお宝だゾウ!?) Airdate: June 14, 2010 37- "Kanon Nojamajama Kateihoumon !?" ("Canon interfere with home visits?") (カノンのじゃまじゃま家庭訪問!?) Airdate: June 21, 2010 38- "Kikikaikai ! hyou kamen arawaru !?" ("Kikikaikai! Appears leopard mask?") (キキカイカイ！ヒョウ仮面現る!?) Airdate: June 28, 2010 39- "Gattsu da Ken ! Densetsu no Youkai ni You Kai !?" ("Ken has guts! Do for a legendary monster?") (ガッツだケン！伝説の妖怪に用かい!?) Airdate: July 05, 2010 40- "Izumi he Hashire ! Nezumi no Kiruminburuusu !?" ("Run to the fountain! Kiruminburusu rat?") (泉へ走れ！ネズミのキルミンブルース!?) Airdate: July 12, 2010 41- "Umi da ! Koori da ! Anyamaru Tantei Shi !?" ("The Sea! Ice it! Ah Nya whole history detective!") (海だ！氷だ！あにゃまる探偵史!?) Airdate: July 19, 2010 42- "Banana wo Mamore ! Nazo no Shinnyuusha ha Saru !?" ("Protect your banana! Mysterious intruder monkey?") (バナナを守れ！謎の侵入者はサル!?) Airdate: July 26, 2010 43- "Mee ~ Wakuwakuwaku ! Shiro Yagi Santo Kuro Yagi San !?" ("Mee - Wakuwakuwaku! Black and white goats?") (メェ～ワクワクワク！白ヤギさんと黒ヤギさん!?) Airdate: August 2, 2010 44- "Kanon ni Atakku ! Yatsu ra Pengin Burazaazu !?" ("Canon Attack! Penginburazazu guys!") (カノンにアタック！ヤツらペンギンブラザーズ!?) Airdate: August 9, 2010 45- "Koi no Biichibaruun Daisakusen !?" ("Battle of the balloon love the beach!") (恋のビーチバルーン大作戦!?) Airdate: August 16, 2010 46- "Kami Hama Janguru ni Yasei no Kaori !?" ("God the fragrance of wild jungle beach!") (神浜ジャングルに野生のかおり!?) Airdate: August 23, 2010 47- "Watasu na Kirumin ! Nerawareta Takaramono !?" ("Kirumin a pass! Targeted treasure?") (渡すなキルミン！ねらわれた宝物!?) Airdate: August 30, 2010 48- "Kanon Hadokoda ! Kinokorando e GO!GO!GO!?" ("Canon're everywhere! Land mushrooms to GO! GO! GO!?") (カノンはどこだ！キノコランドへGO!GO!GO!?) Airdate: September 6, 2010 49- "Tobidase Hitsugi ! Meikyuu Onsen Detsukamaete !?" ("Coffin Fly Away! Labyrinth Caught in the hot springs?") (飛び出せ棺！迷宮温泉でつかまえて!?) Airdate: September 13, 2010 50- "Doubutsu Tengoku Kirumin ZOO!?" ("Animal Paradise Kirumin ZOO!?") (どうぶつ天国キルミンZOO!?) Airdate: September 20, 2010 Category:Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu Page